


under twilight and in love

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introducing: Utterly Besotted!Viktor, Introspection, M/M, Viktor POV, and Excessively Honest while Sleepy!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri at three in the morning is the sweetest thing, like white chocolate and honey on his tongue, and Viktor is the one man lucky enough to be able to witness it.He is also the unfortunate man incapable of staying up so late to witness it often.





	

Yuuri at three in the morning is the sweetest thing, like white chocolate and honey on his tongue, and Viktor is the one man lucky enough to be able to witness it.

He is also the unfortunate man incapable of staying up so late to witness it often.

But he witnesses it once- and a number of other times, out of sheer stubbornness- and he is impossibly hooked. Yuuri in midnight moonlight is prone to speaking his mind, speaking his heart, and letting the music of his body play out instead of stifling it under wrung-out thoughts and anxiety.

Yuuri at three in the morning is the kind to say, “You make me feel beautiful, you know,” and “I want to keep you by my side forever.”

Yuuri at three in the morning is Yuuri drunk at the banquet, confessions and sweet laughter spilling from his mouth as he clings close, but with less of the inebriation and more of the spontaneity that drags his heart out to speak what it wants, what it _needs._

Yuuri at three in the morning is just as in love as Yuuri in the afternoon, in the evening, in the late mornings, but he is so, so much weaker when it comes to controlling his mouth.

Viktor loves it.

(In truth, he loves every part of Yuuri, but saying so is like saying that sunlight is hot.

It’s unnecessary, and far too obvious.)

He loves Yuuri’s sweet, fond smiles when he’s barely awake, his soft words ( _“You’re so beautiful, Viktor,” “I can’t believe we’re together still,” “I never want to let you go,”_ ), his clasping, squeezing arms around his back or waist, his supple legs, his cute mouth, his-

well.

Now _he’s_ the one being redundant.

But he loves them all. He loves Yuuri’s complexity, loves Yuuri even in his worst moods, loves Yuuri as though he’s never loved before, and perhaps that’s true.

And yet, he has his favorites. One favorite being charming, sleepy Yuuri at three in the morning, murmuring his warm fondness for the man whose chest he rests on and smiling his way right into his heart, as if he weren’t there already. As though the sleepiness sets him in a place where reality is also a dream, his shame evaporates to make way for sheer unmistakable truth that never fails to surprise Viktor.

Sleepy Yuuri, Yuuri at midnight, talks and acts as though he is half in a dream, where his every wish and desire is allowed and no punishments will ever be given for his missteps. Sleepy Yuuri is Yuuri at his most charming in an uncontrolled setting (and he has to specify this, because Yuuri deliberately choosing to charm is the most irresistible thing Viktor has ever seen), because he is open with his heart and incapable of cutting down his own words into a state he deems to be proper for polite and reserved company.

Yuuri at midnight is honest, and were Viktor given the choice to have this all the time?

He would, surprisingly, have to decline.

Yuuri at three in the morning is vulnerable, mouth a venerable fountain of adoring words for Viktor, and while Viktor likes him like this- adorable, clingy, completely his in every way- he likes it _because_ it is rare. He likes it because this is the Yuuri that only appears at midnight like Cinderella granted to the prince by his fairy godmother, because this Yuuri is still only just a fraction of Yuuri in his beautiful, wonderful entirety.

He likes this Yuuri because only Viktor knows this Yuuri, because this Yuuri is not the same Yuuri that Phichit of years ago knew when they stayed up late in their shared dorm room, or the same Yuuri that lives in the inn run by his family.

This Yuuri is a Yuuri that only Viktor is granted the chance to see, exactly because Yuuri is in love with him. Because this Yuuri is a Yuuri that exists solely because he cannot help being in love, cannot help being so full of adoration, that his midnight self chooses to let itself out before his heart can spill too much in the mornings or afternoons.

This Yuuri is Viktor’s and Viktor’s alone and he loves him, even if to say as much is redundancy at its finest, because it all boils down to a singular idea.

He is, quite deeply, in love with Katsuki Yuuri.

He ( _definitely_ ) wouldn’t have it- his life, his heart- any other way.


End file.
